


Creator Challenge　寫手繪手挑戰

by kiku_azuya



Series: Creator Challenge　寫手繪手挑戰 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, And Mycroft as a water elf(Or say King of water elf you know what he likes), Angst, Being Charming, Chilli is a good ingredient for cake, Fluffy, John as a wind elf, Jumper with a hole, Kidlock, M/M, Nice Bite! and Mycroft deserved it, Pocket John, Sherlock and John are out of their mind(though I think it's just their normal act), Sherlock as a fire elf, Sherlock let's cook something as a moving gift for Mystrade, Squirrel!John, With All My Love to My Lovely Art Creator, daily life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫手繪手一切都是為了CP！CP！CP！問卷<br/>相識相愛是因為這個CP！這是CP！CP！CP！問卷</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creator Challenge　寫手繪手挑戰

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪網址：[#FanArt #FanFic #CreatorChallenge 散播希望散撥愛XD～](http://www.plurk.com/p/kq4hgo)  
> 另一噗 By 大花生[[Sherlock相關]我也來散播希望的種子囉~~(NO](http://www.plurk.com/p/kq5bfk)  
>   
> 感謝[大花生](http://www.plurk.com/wadsl0123)在百忙之中陪我玩寫手畫手  
> 辛苦的是豆豆，我們還在說這才一張卻根本是要想八個梗$)#%U#!)8r)8!$)#)@0…XD，不過我需要的時間比較畫圖短，所以真的辛苦了  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[寫手繪手挑戰：寫手繪手一切都是為了CP！CP！CP！問卷。相識相愛是因為這個CP！這是CP！CP！CP！問卷](http://heart-p226rofmrskull.weebly.com/creator-challenge.html)

  
  
  


  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **繪者說明ADD ADD ADD　By 大花生**  
>  有些題材想超久... 不太清楚要怎麼畫 ~~腦袋貧濟~~  
>  那時(?) 很常看到開胸毛衣的訊息，只好畫一件給偵探穿啦啦啦啦~~ ~~別問我他的胸前那是什麼~~  
>   
>  >>>話說我覺得  
> 1\. 偵探很容易平日裸奔啊，所以第一格就畫成那樣(?  
> 4\. 神經病那張是想表達兩個都喝醉酒，一個衣服被弄丟，一個在從垃圾桶找人和衣服（？？  
> 　盤子應該是用餐完的餐廳順便A出來的吧哈哈哈哈(5.我那時是想說他們兩個要一起煮菜~~~可以給你參考一下XDDD  
> 　或是什麼蔬果PARTY之類的， ~~雖然我一直被嗆那個蘿蔔好猥褻~~  
>  　感覺偵探就會用辣椒亂煮料理啊XDDDDDD ~~JOHN噴哭~~  
>  　感覺偵探還會用蔬果做一堆實驗或是一直分析裡面的營養還是缺點之類的 然後被醬醬臭罵XDDDD ~~因為太煩~~  
>  　麥哥跟偵探用蔬果一起吵架感覺好萌wwww(咦  
> 6\. 想辦法讓麥哥露個臉是一定要的啦~~~  
> 8\. 開胸毛衣喜歡就好XDDDDD 我怕偵探的胸撐不起來(不 於是決定塞一隻JOHN進去  
> 　會咬麥哥的松鼠John太可愛啦！！不過似乎會變成麥哥的童年陰影吧XDDDD  
>   
>   
>  **作者話嘮ADD ADD ADD　By 梓夜**  
>  1\. 之日常：目標是兩人間的默契，不用說完就知道問題是什麼  
> 2\. 原始點子，是來自很喜歡的[R大這張圖](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/15229432880/okay-tumblr-new-episode-watched-and-fyi-agos-so)  
> 5\. 是偵探拉琴時的優雅+軍醫面對死小孩拒絕進食的魄力  
> 然後我要偷曬這個XD（喂！），是小豆豆的是第五項色氣原始稿XDDDDDD（被痛扁）  
>   
> >>> ~~因為親熱戲是我弱點~~ ，所以特地跑去查了日文的正確意思（然後超多有玩的，都是誤會直接畫了色色的東西XD噗噗），以下稍作解釋囉：  
> 意思是說很性感、很有魅力、很有吸引力的意思XDDDD  
> いろ‐け【色気】  
> １ 色の加減。色の調子。色合い。「青の―が薄い」 ２ 異性に対する関心や欲求。色情。「―がつく」 ３ 人をひきつける性的魅力。「―たっぷりの目つき」 ４ 愛嬌(あいきょう)。愛想。おもしろみ。風...  
> 日文中的「色氣」是其他語言很難表現的一個字詞。 就谷崎大師的觀點，色氣是種只可意會不可言傳的形容。令人感覺「微微然、纖纖然」那種無以言表的魅力，反而是在若無其事的態度中，無意間流露於言行舉止中的蛛絲馬跡  
> 「色氣本來便是無意識中產生的，有人與生俱備，亦有人天生便無，無此種稟賦之人，即使再怎麼努力想要散發出色氣，也只是越發不自然。」意思是，色氣還真是幽微不可言喻的一種「風情」。 性感露骨的表現，過於積極刻意的心態，反而是與色氣最遠的。  
> 對從事表演的人而言，外在的化妝術、穿著打扮可以彌補天生容貌的不足，行動表情的細節可以在揣摩演練中精進，但所有外顯誇飾的技巧有時只是用來彌補缺乏色氣弱點；拿捏失當時，適得其反  
> 引發觀眾的那麼一點「心動」，可真的是色氣的天賦  
> 覺知自己色氣之所在，覺知什麼樣的色氣是讓觀眾怦然心動的，然後在表演時觀照專注於此。一個動作是色氣，一個眼神是色氣，一個呼吸是色氣，僅是如此，觀眾一看便知非他/她不可。於是乎，色氣飄散在無形與無型  
> [以上解釋內容節轉自此](http://goo.gl/qdK7yk)  
> >>>有點開心發現跟小豆兒有一樣的感覺耶XDD（雖然只對到50%）  
> 6\. 偵探麥哥的水火不容，還有風可以助長火焰氣勢XDD雖然也會被龍捲風的真空狀態壓制XDDDDDD  
> 8\. 松鼠名字的Nutkin是取自Peter Rabbit系列的The Tale of Squirrel Nutkin（松鼠胡來的故事），希望有個可以跟他一起作怪的伴兒XD，但是因為被扯頭髮生氣，所以就變成菜市場的John了XDDDD  
>   
> >>>給小豆兒的感想 ~~+小吐槽@v@~~  
>  1\. 那個！是剛完事嗎XD，光溜溜的…… ~~手機是放哪了需要臉紅XD（噓）~~  
>  　 >>>平日容易裸奔XDDD喂喂喂  
> 4\. 然後神經組又發生什麼事了XD盤子是哪裡來的XDDDD  
> 　 >>>兩個醉鬼還偷A盤子XD～  
> 6\. 噴火的小精靈Sherlock超可愛的啦XDDDD ~~麻煩捲來我家wwwwwww（？）~~ 而且麥哥居然搶出場機會XD  
> 7\. 胡蘿蔔蛋糕算是大英帝國（這樣寫是因為在澳洲時也常看到）很普遍的一款甜點哦  
> 　 沒有蔬菜的腥味，而且超適合螞蟻們吃的  
> [參考食譜](http://trufflerose.pixnet.net/blog/post/27394938-%E3%80%8Acook-with-jamie%E3%80%8Bcarrot-cake-%E8%83%A1%E8%98%BF%E8%94%94%E8%9B%8B%E7%B3%95-)的歷史：起源於中世紀，當時糖價貴，胡蘿蔔是除了甜菜根外含糖量最多的蔬菜，因此被用來做成蛋糕。胡蘿蔔蛋糕會風行於英國乃因第二次世界大戰實施食物配給制，胡蘿蔔的高含糖量再度被重視，至此胡蘿蔔蛋糕可算是英國的家庭基本甜點。  
> [BBC版食譜](http://www.bbc.co.uk/food/carrot_cake)  
>   
> [Jamie Oliver版食譜](http://www.jamieoliver.com/recipes/vegetables-recipes/a-rather-pleasing-carrot-cake-with-lime-mascarpone-icing/#l8Xgeg)  
>   
> 8\. 那個胸XDDDDDDD！超喜歡的謝謝！！！毛衣的洞可能太鬆， ~~請讓我也進去擠擠擠~~ （喂克制  
> 　 >>>童年陰影……麥哥少說也要13-14歲了耶XDD（被抹殺  
> 　 應該是不至於啦（？），不過對於跟小夏同陣營的對麥哥來說都是一個樣XDDDDDDD  
> 最後謝謝小豆豆 ~~又亂叫~~ 畫了這麼多美美的圖，希望你喜歡松鼠醬醬囉  
> >>>太可愛不小心就爆字數了XD，這只有帶回家的場景，如果想看完整一點，或別的松鼠醬醬的話，隨便你點囉  
> 正好在小朋友期末前來玩這個真是太挑戰/讓人分心了，超級感謝的～＞＜  
> 


End file.
